lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Fight(PFTS Episode 5)
Admin Fight is the 5th episode of Pixel Fox The Series Transcript *Pixel is taking a shower as his phone rings* Pixel:You know what i’m gonna finish taking a shower this time! *Pixel’s Phone rings* Pixel:Nope hygiene is more important *Pixel’s Phone rings again* Pixel:WHAT MILES! Trail:Umm this is Trail Pixel:Oh hey Trail what’s up. Trail:We need you Pixel:For what? Trail:It’s the Admin Battle today! Pixel:WHAT!? Trail:Yeah how could you have forgotten? Pixel:Good question i will be right over! INTRO *Pixel finishes his shower and gets dressed as he enters the stadium* Miles:Hey Pix! Pixel:Hey Miles! So who are we up against Miles:Lego Dimensions Wikia… PIxel:What!? That’s not fair most of our Admins are admins on there! Miles:X and I made a compromise some of our admins are on their side and some of our admins are on their side Pixel:Oh okay Miles:Now go the first event is starting! *Pixel goes over to the LMMCU side* Sky:Hey Pixel! Pixel:Hey Sky! Trail:You guys ready.. Trigger:More than ever.. Pixel:Do you guys know what the first event is? Trail:No clue.. I-Ninja:I think i know.. Pixel:Woah! Where did you come from I-Ninja:The bathroom Pixel:Oh so what’s the first event.. I-Ninja:I heard it’s a race Sky:Should be pretty easy we don’t have gaia… Pixel:Uhh that will make it hard.. Sky:I was being sarcastic,dumbass Pixel:Oh okay Dap:LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THE 2ND ANNUAL ADMIN GAMES! *Everyone cheers* Dap:WE HAVE THE LEGO DIMENSIONS WIKIA! *It goes over to Lego Dimensions Wikia showing X,Mari,Mr.Quest,AT Knight,GameTime and Searing* Dap:AND THE LMMCU WIKIA *It goes over to Miles,Pixel,Trigger,I-Ninja,Sky and Trail* Dap:THE FIRST EVENT WILL BE A RACE SEARING AND TRAIL WILL YOU PLEASE COME UP! *Trail and Searing step up to the track* Trail:Good luck Searing:Good Luck...you’ll need it *Trail grins as flames appear on his feet* Dapigin:NOW GO! *Trail runs across fire as he speeds ahead of Searing* Searing:GRR! *Searing blasts Trail back with Wind* Pixel:Is that allowed! Sky:Whatever it takes it win as allowed.. Trail:JERK! *Trail creates a smokescreen in front of Searing as he speeds ahead* Searing:*cough* Ughh! *Searing flies up and dives down to Trail* Trail:AGHH! *Trail shoots a flamethrower at the ground* Searing:What are you doing? Trail:Running away! *Trail zooms towards the finish line* Dapigin:AND TRAIL WINS! *Searing goes back to his team* X:Disappointing Searing… Searing:Sorry X.. X:Do not fail us again this event is very important we can not lose to a small puny wiki like LMMCU Dapigin:NEXT WE HAVE A BRAWL BETWEEN MR.QUEST AND TRIGGER! Mr.Quest:Don’t worry sir i got this! X:You better! *Mr Quest and Trigger step up* Trigger:Good luck! Mr.Quest:You too! *Trigger pulls out his two golden tommy guns as Mr.Quest just stands in a fighting postion(* Dapigin:GO! *Trigger fires off into Mr.Quest as Mr.Quest absorbs it* Trigger:What the hell? *Mr.Quest appears behind him* Mr Quest:Don’t underestimate the power of a slime mage! *Mr Quest traps Trigger in a slime bubble* Trigger:MMMM! *Mr Quest keeps making the slime bigger so he has less room to breathe* Trigger:I..can’t..breathe! *Trigger faints* Dapigin:Well..IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OR WINNER! *Trigger returns to his team* Pixel:What the heck Quest… Miles:Whatever it takes huh.. Dap:FOR OUR NEXT BRAWL WE HAVE SKY VS GAMETIME! Sky:I have been waiting for this day for ages now! *Sky and GameTime step up* GameTime:Don’t get cocky kid.. Sky:I’m not a kid..unlike you manchild! GameTime:Say that to my face! Sky:I just did! Dap:NOW GO! *Sky charges at GameTime with two dragon claws ready to kill him but GameTime blocks* GameTime:HA! *GameTime punches Sky with a metal fist* Sky:GRR! *Sky flies up and does a spiral into GameTime but he blocks* Sky:That’s it final warning! *Sky transforms into a dragon and starts breathing fire at GameTime* GameTime:Ow! *GameTime creates a mech suit to get in* Sky:HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO THAT! GameTime:You want a fight dragon boy i will give one to you! *GameTime grabs Sky and throws him across the arena* Sky:GAH! *Sky tries to get back but GameTime starts firing a machine gun into him* Sky:Stop… GameTime:NEVER! Sky:LD Wikia is like a bunch of spoiled rich snapchat kids... *GameTime grabs Sky and throws him against a wall then punches him over and over* Dap:Uhhh that’s enough! GameTime:Fine Dap:GameTime..wins *Sky returns to his team* Sky:He was going all out there.. Pixel:Wow looks like LD is taking it seriously Miles:Well don’t you know what the prize is? Pixel:What? Miles:The wiki that wins gets 100,000$ and the loser has to grant the money Pixel:But we don’t even have that kind of money… Miles:That’s why we need to win! Dap:Next up we I-Ninja and AT Knight competing to beat an enemy I-Ninja:What kind of enemy.. Dap:You will have to wait and see.. *Dap presses a button and TyroNation appears* Everyone:TYRO!? Tyro:Ughh yes fools! *Flashback* X:We have a code red.TyroNation has escaped! Khari:I got this! Tyro:Forget it! *Tyro shoots Khari killing him* X:Khari! GRR Now you are getting this! *X shoves Tyro into an endless portal loop* *END Flashback* AT Knight:Oh this is going to be personal! Tyro:Oh i’m sure it will be AT Knight Dap:Whoever can beat up Tyro wins and gets a self esteem boost! I-Ninja:My pleasure.. *I-Ninja disappears along with AT Knight* Tyro:Where did they go? *I-Ninja appears and kicks AT Knight aside as he kicks Tyro in the face* Tyro:Enough! *Tyro forms a blade circle* AT Knight:Shadow vale.. *Shadows fill the battlefield as AT Knight runs at him* *I-Ninja kicks AT Knight into the blade circle* AT Knight:AGH! *AT Knight is knocked over as I-Ninja stabs Tyro* Tyro:Wow.. *Tyro shotos I-Ninja as he disappears* *AT Knight tries to go in for the kill but I-Ninja slams both of them together knocking both of them out! Dap:AND I-NINJA TAKES THE WIN FOR LMMCU! *X frowns* AT Knight:Sorry X:I still have faith if we win the next few challenges then we win the games! Dap:Next up we have X and Mari vs Miles and Pixel Pixel:Great.. Mari:This should be fun Miles:Grr.. X:This will be like scraping gum off of a shoe! *Pixel and Miles walk up and shake hands with X and Mari* Dap:GET READY GO! *Pixel goes towards Mari as she shoots a bunch of Ice shards at him* Pixel:Woah! *Pixel makes a mind shield protecting him* Mari:Okay well… *Mari shoots an Ice beam at Pixel as he gets frozen* Miles:Pixel! *Miles tries to thaw out Pixel but he is teleported* X:This should be too easy.. *X jumps up and throws Pixel using his gravity powers* Miles:I got you Pixel! *Miles thaws out Pixel as he jumps out of the ice* Pixel:Thanks Miles! *Pixel fires a mind freezer at X* X:What the hell! *X freezes in his tracks and falls over* Mari:X! *Mari creates a giant glacier* Mari:No way you are escaping this! Pixel:Miles i have a plan! *Pixel creates a bubble to float Miles and him up to Mari* Mari:How! Pixel:Surprise! *Pixel shoots Mari with a mind beam* Miles:AGH! *Miles slips of the glacier meeting X* X:Hello Miles! Miles:Bye X! *Miles throws X through the glacier* X:Oh how dare you! *X creates 3 portals and he throws Miles through them* Miles:AGHH! *It cuts back to Pixel who is fighting Mari* Mari:Ice Shard! *Mari fires a bunch of ice shards piercing Pixel* Pixel:Aghh you got me! *Pixel falls over* Mari:Yay i win! *Mari walks over to Pixel* Pixel:How could you believe that! *Pixel kicks Mari across the glacier* Mari:What the heck you play dirty! *It cuts back to X and Miles* X:And take this! *X throws Miles into another portal* Miles:Light...Implosion… *Miles starts to glow* X:Oh no.. *Miles explodes destroying most of the glacier* Mari:Aghh! Pixel:Gotcha ya now! *Pixel fires 3 mind bolts at Mari but she freezes them* Mari:This is not over Pixel Fox! *Mari starts to create another platform to stand on* Pixel:I have to make this jump* *Pixel slow motion jumps towards the platform* Pixel:Oh my god i made it Mari:Uhh news flash you are about to die! *Mari kicks Pixel off as Pixel fires a Mind bolt at the platform destroying it* Mari:AGHH! *Pixel catches Mari accidently* Emman:Hey Mari’s my girlfriend! Fun:Dude she barely knows you exist Gaia:You have a better chance with X then you do Mari Emman:Aww… Mari:Uhhh... you can let go of me.. Pixel:Yeah i was planning to do that *Pixel drops Mari* *Mari lands and then Pixel* Dap:And since Pixel is last one standing LMMCU wins! *All of LMMCU cheers* X:Good job LMMCU.. Miles:Thanks X Mari:Nice job Pixel Pixel:Yeah you too! I-Ninja:Hey where’s Tyro? AT Knight:Oh god.. *Credits* Tyro:Where am i? ???:Hello Tyro.. Tyro:Who the hell are you.. ???:Welcome to the Crystalion Temple for hundreds of years we have been cast away as outcasts! Tyro:So what do you want me for… ???:To join us..The Seven Deadly Sins.. *END Episode* Category:PixelFox:The Series Episodes